


Огнестрельная мета

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольный перевод меты про огнестрельное оружие в сериале «Сверхъестественное» с комментариями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огнестрельная мета

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: http://consultingcostumers.tumblr.com/  
> Вычитка: Lauriel

Будьте готовы к длинному и пространному ответу (именно поэтому потребовалось столько времени).

 

**Дин**

 

[](http://pixs.ru/showimage/mediatumbl_3507778_6894977.jpg)

С первой серии Дин пользуется уникально оформленным Colt M1911A1 калибр .45. Хромированный ствол декорирован цветочной гравировкой, рукоять отделана слоновой костью*.  
 _Прим. пер._  
Коммерческое название — Government model (Правительственная Модель), был разработан в США Браунингом в начале ХХ века, и в 1911 году принят на вооружение армии США. С тех пор несколько раз модернизировался, является самым долгоживущим армейским пистолетом.

 

[](http://pixs.ru/showimage/mediatumbl_9207261_6895015.jpg)

В старые добрые времена Дин стрелял солью из обреза гладкоствольного ружья «Байкал».  
 _Прим. пер._  
«Байкалом» называется модель помпового ружья с двумя магазинами — индекс ИЖ-82 (производитель: Россия, г. Ижевск).

 

[](http://pixs.ru/showimage/mediatumbl_1321252_6895025.jpg)

После трагической смерти Джо, Дин начинает пользоваться ее Winchester М1887.  
 _Прим. пер._  
Первый по-настоящему успешный дробовик, где перезарядка осуществляется скобой Генри, автор — снова Браунинг. Терминатор, кстати, тоже таким пользовался.

 

[](http://pixs.ru/showimage/mediatumbl_8239813_6895041.jpg)

В багажнике Импалы всегда лежит Desert Eagle (рус. «Пустынный орёл»), но Дин редко им пользуется. Однако и Белла, и Сэм были замечены с разными моделями Desert Eagle соответственно в 3 и 6 сезонах.  
 _Прим. пер._  
Один из самых больших пистолетов в мире, над ними в 1980-х работала команда американских и израильских оружейников. DE никогда не был на вооружении у правоохранительных органов ни в одной стране мира, вообще он изначально не был рассчитан на боевое применение. Одна из самых больших проблем при стрельбе из .44, а особенно .50, является очень сильная отдача и подброс при выстреле, в сочетании с оглушительным звуком. Если держать пистолет неправильно, при выстреле стреляная гильза вылетит прямо в лицо стрелку, а при слабом «хвате» пистолет просто ударит стволом по голове стрелявшему. Что заставляет задуматься о притворной хрупкости Беллы, правда?

 

**Сэм**

 

[](http://pixs.ru/showimage/mediatumbl_3526990_6895058.jpg)

Сэм предпочитает никелированный Taurus PT92 с перламутровой рукояткой. Хотя это любимое оружие Сэма, Дин порой им тоже пользуется.  
 _Прим. пер._  
Производится бразильской компанией Forjas Taurus SA. Первоначально пистолет Taurus PT92 являлся точной лицензионной копией оригинального пистолета Beretta 92, однако со временем его конструкция претерпела как внешние, так и внутренние изменения. Этот пистолет отличается безопасностью использования, надежностью и точностью.

 

[](http://pixs.ru/showimage/mediatumbl_2953136_6895070.jpg)

Сэм стреляет солью из помпового ружья Ithaca 37.  
 _Прим. пер._  
Между прочим, это классический выбор для охоты среди американцев. Правда не на монстров, а на уток, например.

 

[](http://pixs.ru/showimage/mediatumbl_3895450_6895122.jpg)

Конкретно этот Heckler&Koch MK 23 впервые появился в набедренной кобуре Дина из кроатонского будущего в эпизоде «Конец». Однако потом Сэм пользуется этим пистолетом на протяжении 11 серий 6 сезона, в конечном итоге возвращаясь к Taurus PT99.  
 _Прим. пер._  
Разрабатывался немцами для спецназа США. Большой тяжелый пистолет с удлиненным выступающим стволом, предусмотрена резьба для установки глушителя. На полимерной рамке снизу, под стволом, есть специальные направляющие для установки фонаря или лазерного целеуказателя.

 

**Бобби**

 

[](http://pixs.ru/showimage/mediatumbl_9683156_6895133.jpg)

Привычное оружие Бобби – револьвер Colt Single Action Army .22 и деревянной рукояткой. Обратите внимание, что здесь только три шурупа, следовательно, это модель Cimarron или Uberti.  
 _Прим. пер._  
Между прочим, это тот самый кольт «Миротворец» — ганфайтерская легенда Дикого Запада, стоит Миротворцу заговорить, как сразу наступают покой и порядок. Из него стреляли Бутч Кэссиди, Уайетт Эрп, Дикий Билл Хикок и многие другие. Шесть патронов, скорость зарядки напрямую зависит от скорости стрелка, варианты калибров от 0.22 до 0.45.

 

**Кольт**

 

[](http://pixs.ru/showimage/mediatumbl_8991973_6895297.jpg)

Печально известный Кольт достоин отдельного раздела. Важность Кольта напрямую зависит от факта, что из него же можно убить (практически) все. 

Кольт на самом деле Colt Paterson 1836. Особенным его делает выгравированный рисунок, вырезанная пентаграмма на рукоятке, фраза «non tiembo mala» из Псалма 22:4 («Не убоюсь я зла») выгравированная на стволе, и то, что священник освятил оружие. Все это можно без проблем проделать с любым таким же револьвером.  
 _Прим. пер._  
Это модель револьвера, сделанная Кольтом в 22 года, стала первым относительно надежным стрелковым оружием. Особенно Кольт ценился техасскими рейнджерами, которые первыми же и опробовали его в стычках с индейцами.

 

**Реплики**

 

[](http://pixs.ru/showimage/mediatumbl_2089454_6895358.jpg)

Это пистолет Дина M1911A1, стреляющий мягкой пневматикой, перед посещением конов его надо разрядить. Как видите, придется приложить много усилий, чтобы он стал похож на экранный вариант. Купить можно [здесь](http://www.airsoftmegastore.com/3307-CB-18043-315-FPS-KWC-Airsoft-Licensed-Colt-M1911A1-Tactical-Full-Size-45-Pistol-Flat-Black.aspx) за $18.95.

 

[](http://pixs.ru/showimage/mediatumbl_7659806_6895363.jpg)

Это учебный пистолет той же модели, что и Taurus. Придется постараться, чтобы он стал похож на тот, что мы видим в руках Сэма. Купить можно [здесь](http://www.justforcamping.com/Rings-Manufacturing-FSB92F-Blue-Guns-Beretta-92F-Law-Enforcement-Blue_i305734) за $38.60.

Еще можно [купить](http://www.kingofswords.com/Aresenal-Replicas/Supernatural-The-Colt-Resin-TV-Prop-Model-Kit.html) комплект с каучуковой моделью Кольта (под покраску и кастомизацию). Правда цена кусается — $80.00.  
 _Прим. пер_  
Авторская ссылка потеряла актуальность. Кольт продавали на [ибее](http://www.ebay.com/itm/Supernatural-The-Colt-Resin-TV-Prop-Model-Kit-/370663831918?), сейчас можно посмотреть только на итоги торгов. А сам набор выглядит [так](http://i.pixs.ru/storage/5/5/7/imagesjpg_3756594_6904557.jpg).

 

Лучше делать косплейное оружие самостоятельно. Особенно учитывая то, что сколько ни старайся, идеала не достичь, а так можно добиться хорошего результата, не спустив все до копейки. Если воспользоваться этим [чудесным уроком](http://www.cosplay.com/showthread.php?t=231483), то получится вооружиться согласно винчестеровскому стандарту .

________  
* _а на иллюстрации-то явно перламутр..._

 

Переводчик повышал свою образованность на следующих сайтах:  
www.armoury-online.ru/  
world.guns.ru/index-r.html  
eragun.org/index.html  
www.ohoter.ru/  
www.coltsmfg.com/Catalog/ColtRevolvers.aspx  
www.modern-warfare.ru/forum/topic_2228  
huntportal.com.ua/information/?ID=3331  
www.scope.su/stati/tablitsa-kalibrov.html  
www.pistoletik.net/


End file.
